


Moving Forwards

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco (and Harry) looks forward to his "turn".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forwards

**Title:** Moving Forwards  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco (and Harry) looks forward to his "turn".  
 **Word Count:** 525  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** Graphic sex  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) 's prompt #51: Quotes. Quote chosen: “Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backwards.” - COS  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Moving Forwards

~

Draco and Harry stumbled through the door of Draco’s flat, attached at the lips. Draco did manage to kick the door closed before Harry shoved him against the wall. “Fucking tease,” Harry growled, nipping at the skin of Draco’s neck.

“’M not teasing,” Draco murmured, head tilted back. “Now are we going to talk or are we going to fuck?”

“I know which I prefer,” Harry chuckled. A moment later Draco found himself facing the wall, hands splayed out over its surface. Harry made short work of his robes and trousers.

“Hurry up!” Draco whinged, wriggling his naked arse.

“Such a pushy bottom,” Harry growled, sliding a finger between Draco’s arse cheeks. “Give me a second to prepare you--”

“Are you or are you not a wizard?” Draco arched his back impatiently. “Just do it!”

Harry undressed quickly, then, after whispering a stretching and lubricating spell, pushed forward.

Draco gritted his teeth at the slow burn. “Come on, come on,” he was chanting, his fingers gouging the wall. “Fuck me.”

“You’re tight,” Harry gasped. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” Draco’s head fell forward as he tried to shove himself back onto Harry. He growled as Harry’s hand clasped his hips, stilling them.

“We need to go slowly at first.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backwards.”

Harry leaned forward and bit Draco’s neck, drawing a moan. “Move backwards you say?” he whispered. “Maybe I’ll try that.” He slid out at a snail’s pace, halting only when his cockhead was just inside Draco. “Is that backwards enough for you?”

“Potter--”

Grinning, Harry thrust forward smoothly, and the words died on Draco’s tongue. His breath hitched as Harry fucked him at a steady pace, ignoring his exhortations to hurry up. “I want to make it last,” he murmured, breath hot on Draco’s ear, his fingers entwined with Draco’s as he moved.

“Touch me,” Draco gasped, and Harry extricated one of his hands and obeyed, stroking Draco’s prick in time with the slow movement of his hips and cock.

“Like that?”

“Bloody hell. This will take a year if you...oh fuck...don’t move...oh God...faster.” Draco’s movements were erratic and even as Harry added a twist to his wrist movement, Draco was coming, spilling over his hand and onto the wall, trembling with the intensity of his orgasm.

Harry paused as Draco’s muscles tried to milk him and it wasn’t until Draco was panting and spent that Harry moved again. Now he wasn’t slow, he pistoned in and out of Draco, moaning as his own orgasm neared. “Draco!” he cried before spurting his seed into Draco and shuddering for several long moments.

“I’m getting too old for wall sex,” Draco whinged seconds later.

Shaking his head, Harry pressed a kiss onto Draco’s shoulder before leaning back and turning him around. “That’s why I was moving slowly, to spare you.”

Draco simply smirked, and, after placing his hand in the centre of Harry’s chest, leaned forward. Lips hovering teasingly over Harry’s, he whispered, “Just wait until it’s my turn.”

Harry smiled. “I look forward to it.”

~


End file.
